


Lezio Slice of Life Drabbles

by Da_Vinci_101 (Metonic_Cycle)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Fluff, Humor, Lezio Drabbles, M/M, Maybe angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Some of these will be AU, more characters tba - Freeform, smooches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metonic_Cycle/pseuds/Da_Vinci_101
Summary: What it says on the tin- drabbles centering around Ezio and Leonardo. These drabbles will vary in length, and for the most part, share no continuity with one another (unless specified otherwise in the authour's notes).
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Modern Day Lezio AU ~
> 
> Leonardo's brain sometimes just doesn't turn off, even in the dead of night. As a result, he gets ideas at absolutely the _worst_ times.

Leonardo can’t sleep. Despite being perfectly comfortable, half buried under blankets and nestled against the warm body of his complement, the _artista_ ’s mind simply _won’t_ shut off. It’s as if the key that starts the engine of his mind won’t turn, leaving it to keep running all night long until it finally burns out from exhaustion.

“Ezio?”

“Mmph… what is it, Leo?” Ezio mumbles sleepily, burying his face in his partner’s shoulder and inhaling softly.

“If I were to attach wings to the back of an iguana, and perhaps even craft for it a beard, do you think it could pass for a dragon?”

“…”

“Well?” Leonardo tilts his head to the side, and sees Ezio looking at him. Utter bewilderment settles across the darker-haired man’s features, and the inventor can’t help but sigh. “What are your thoughts, _amore mio?”_

“You’re asking me what I think about you _gluing_ -”

“I believe what I said was ‘attach.’ I didn’t say anything about using _glue.”_

“- wings to a _lizard_ to turn it into a _dragon,_ when it is-” Ezio pushes himself up onto his elbow and peers over Leonardo’s shoulder, glaring daggers at the small digital clock on the nightstand next to their bed, the bright red artificial glow of its numbers glaring right back at him. “- literally _midnight??”_

 _“Sì_ , that’s exactly- Ezio, stop giving the clock that dirty look.”

Ezio turns his gaze to Leonardo, his features softening and a slightly amused smile tugging at his lips. “I think… that I should go to sleep, and that _you_ should go to sleep, and we can talk about this tomorrow morning after I’ve had time to wrap my head around this… and my three and a half cups of coffee.”

“But _Ezio-”_

The man in question cuts him off with a kiss. When Ezio pulls back, he says firmly, “Go to sleep, or I might start doing things to get your mind off this dragon of yours.”

Leonardo’s eyebrow twitches upward. “Maybe I _want_ you to start doing those things.”


	2. Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Old Married Couple~
> 
> Ezio tries to cook a meal for Leonardo. It doesn't go exactly as he hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my awesome amico, LezioEnthusiast! <3 I hope you enjoy it!

“Have you been _eating_ , Leonardo?”

Ezio knows the answer to his own question, but he asks anyway. He wants to hear the answer from the _artista’_ s own lips. He’s just returned from visiting Claudia for about a week, and he knows that when he’s not around, the inventor tends not to take care of himself like he should.

“Oh, I had a peach this morning,” Leonardo answers, not tearing his gaze away from the painting he’s working on for even a second. He dips his brush into the wooden paint tray on the stand beside him, dabbing the bristles in some dark green paint for a moment, before pulling the brush away and then swiping the tip across the canvas sitting in front of him. “And some bread.”

“Is that all?” Ezio presses pointedly. He only gets a shrug for his trouble. The former _assassino_ grumbles at this, rubbing his aged face with his hand. How many years has it been now, and _still_ his _amore_ can’t even be bothered to make a proper breakfast for himself. Ezio shakes his head, letting his hand fall to his side as he trudges to the kitchen- he knows full well he’s not allowed in there anymore, given his prior cooking disasters over the years.

Ezio sighs, leaning against the doorframe as he takes in the kitchen before him, trying to remember what half of this cookware is even _called_.

A small smirk tugs at his lips as a familiar determination settles. He’s going to cook Leonardo the best meal he’s ever tasted in his _life_. ~~And hopefully _not_ burn down their house in the process.~~ Ezio strides up to the counter, and picks up a small, round thing with flaky orange stuff wrapped around it. He lifts it up to his nose and gives it a quick sniff before scrunching his face.

“What the _hell_ is _this_ thing??”

~~~~

Leonardo lowers his paintbrush, stiffening as he smells something strange wafting up to his nose. It cannot be the paint. Paint doesn’t smell like burning-

“Oh _merda-_ not _again!”_

The inventor drops his paintbrush, letting it clatter harmlessly on the floor, as he scrambles to the kitchen. He sees Ezio dousing the blazing countertop with a bucket full of water from their well. The fire dies out almost instantly, leaving behind nothing but a huge black mark on the wooden slab.

The entire kitchen is in utter disarray- alongside several half-cut vegetables, several knives of various sizes and shapes are sitting on the chopping board and _not_ in their drawers _where they belong._ There are also food splatterings _everywhere_ , from whatever it was Ezio had been trying to cook- Leonardo thinks it might’ve been some kind of soup, and the overturned pot on the floor with a good-sized puddle spilling out from underneath only confirms it.

 _“Che cazzo,_ Ezio?!?!”

The slightly younger man in question turns and smiles sheepishly at his significant other. “I can explain…?” Leonardo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head in exasperation. He loves Ezio dearly, but _Dio_ , can he be _stupid_. Sometimes he forgets that despite the fact that the man is nearly sixty by now, he still has the capacity to act like he’s an overgrown child.

Leonardo sighs again, approaching Ezio and lifting his arms up before settling them across the other man’s shoulders. “You are such an _idiota-_ you know that, right?”

“I’m fully aware, _sì,”_ Ezio replies, reaching his hand up to thread the _artista’_ s graying locks between his fingers.

“And insane,” Leonardo adds. “Completely and utterly insane.” The small smile that spreads across Ezio’s lips as they start to close the distance between them sends warm shivers running all throughout the inventor’s body.

“Only for you,” Ezio purrs.

They kiss, gently, softly- and by the time they part, it feels like an hour has passes, but in reality it’s only been maybe two minutes.

When Leonardo pulls back, he says, “Just so you know… you’re the one who is going to clean this mess up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story: Never trust Ezio to NOT destroy your kitchen with his very presence-


	3. Emotionally Constipated Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ AU w/out Assassins or Templars- (Vieri is still mentioned though)~
> 
> In which Giovanni basically tells Ezio to get his head out of his ass.

Ezio clambers through Petruccio’s open window, clutching a handful of small white feathers between his fingers. As he settles his boots on the window sill, and in turn, the rest of his body into a comfortable crouch, he calls softly, _“Psst!_ Petruccio! Are you awake, _fratello mio?”_

He hears a shuffling of blankets, and with the help of the pale moonlight seeping in through the open window, Ezio can see a small, sleepy face peering out from underneath the quilts.

“Ezio?” Petruccio yawns, turning over in his bed so he’s facing his older brother. “Is… is something wrong?”

Ezio shakes his head no. “I was on my way back from a friend’s when I saw these feathers, and thought of you.” He slides off the window sill, and his boots hit the floor with a near-silent _thud_. He approaches the small chest that Petruccio’s using to store his feathers, opens the lid, and carefully places the little white feathers inside. As he then lowers the lid back shut, he asks, “So, when are you going to tell me what these are for?”

“As I said before, I will, in time,” Petruccio answers vaguely, a small smile tracing his lips.

Ezio grins back at his little brother, shaking his head again. “I suppose I’ll just have to be patient then, eh?” Petruccio nods, his smile growing bigger. The older Auditore can’t help but chuckle in response. _“Buona notte_ , Petruccio- _dormi bene.”_

 _“Buona notte,_ Ezio,” Petruccio murmurs sleepily, already snuggling back underneath his quilts.

He’s fast asleep once more before Ezio even reaches the open window.

It’s a relatively quick climb back down to the front door, and the young Auditore instinctively braces himself for the interrogation his father will, without a doubt, initiate as soon as he enters. Ezio’s fingers wrap around the door handle, a cool chill from the metal seeping through his skin and flesh, and he turns it. A moment later, and he’s inside, shutting the door behind him.

Sure enough, there his father is, sitting at his desk, reading a book.

Giovanni tilts his head up, and their eyes meet as he sets his book aside, onto his desk. Ezio offers an awkward smile, and starts to shuffle to the side, inching closer to the door leading to the staircase that- in turn- leads to his bedroom, as well as those of his siblings.

Giovanni isn’t having it.

“Ezio, sit down.” His father’s firm tone leaves no room for a refusal, and so the younger Auditore sighs, approaching the unoccupied chair in front of the desk. He pulls the chair back slightly so he has room, and then plops his ass down.

“If this is about the fight I had with Vieri this afternoon, he was practically _asking_ for it-”

“No, it’s not that,” Giovanni interrupts, an amused smile tugging at his lips. “Though that is something we should discuss. But it can wait until the morning. No, this is about your friend. Leonardo da Vinci.”

Ezio’s eyebrow curls upward in confusion. “Leonardo? I don’t understand.”

“I would like for you to know that you do not have to hide it from me,” his father says carefully, as if he’d been thinking over what to say about this for some time now, “or the rest of us, for that matter. Leonardo is a good man. He suits you. So, in other words, I _approve.”_

“… I don’t get it,” Ezio replies, his features now settling into a sort of blankness as he tilts his head. He has an inkling of a suspicion forming in the back of his head, but he immediately dismisses it due to its highly improbable nature. “Are you saying he is a good friend for me, or… what?”

Giovanni stares at his son for a good long moment, and then pinches the bridge of his nose, shaking his head as he mutters, “Oh, _per l'amor di Dio_ … you have not even told him yet how you feel, have you?”

“…”

“I will take your silence as confirmation,” Giovanni goes on, his voice now becoming somewhat dry.

 _“What_ are we even _talking_ about right now?” Ezio asks, throwing up his hands as his confusion starts to morph into a sort of frustration.

“We are talking about your being in love with him.”

Ezio frowns. “… I…” His heart jerks, and then trembles with each beat after, his limbs stiffening as his brain finally processes what his father just said. “What? No, no- I- I’m not in love with- he’s not- we are not- I am not in love with him-”

“Liar,” Giovanni declares with the utmost confidence, his chin tilting upwards just slightly as if to emphasise.

“But I am not-”

Giovanni cuts him off again, stating firmly, “You are an emotionally constipated liar, Ezio.”

The younger Auditore doesn’t know if he should continue to deny it and try to weasel his way out of this conversation altogether, or if he should just pout and hope that his father will have mercy. But he can’t help but wonder…

“What makes you think that I’m in love with him?”

His father’s amused smile returns tenfold as he replies, “Well, first thing is first- much to my _pleasant_ surprise, in the past few months, I have not heard any horror stories of a young man in nothing but his _breeches_ being pursued by guards from one end of Firenze to the other due to getting off the wrong foot with a lovely lady’s father. Second. You talk about Leonardo almost _constantly.”_

 _“What-_ that’s not true!”

Wrong answer, Ezio realises all too late as a familiar cunning washes into his father’s gaze. “Oh, _really?”_ Giovanni’s smile only widens, and his son knows he’s cornered now. “Name _one_ thing we talked about at dinner last night _besides_ Leonardo.”

“… _cazzo,”_ Ezio mutters.

Giovanni laughs. “Watch your tongue. Now, my son. Now that it has been established that I am well aware of your feelings towards your friend, and that I approve, do me a favour, will you? _Per favore, per l'amor di dio,_ tell the man how you _feel!”_

“It’s not that simple, father-”

“It seems that simple to me.”

“But it isn’t!” Ezio lets his face fall into his hands, his whole body shivering with tremors. Giovanni’s amusement fades instantly, and he reaches out to put his hand on his son’s shoulder, squeezing it gently.

 _“Ezio…”_ His father’s voice is softer now.

“There is too much at stake,” Ezio murmurs, his voice partially muffled by his hands. “I cannot risk it. I _will not_ risk it. He is my best friend- I… I don’t want to _lose_ him.”

“Ezio. _Figlio mio._ You will not lose him.” There isn’t even a shred of doubt in Giovanni’s tone. “If anything, by not telling him how you feel, you will be losing the potential for something _more.”_ Ezio still doesn’t look at him, let alone appear to acknowledge what his father is saying. “Do not make the same mistakes that I myself have nearly made.” His son lifts his head up, eyes swimming with confusion as he looks up at the older Auditore. _“Tell him.”_

“I…” Ezio’s head lowers, and he bites his lower lip as he searches for the right words. “I will try.”

 _“Bene.”_ Giovanni squeezes his son’s shoulder again briefly before releasing it. “Now go get some sleep- and do not think I have forgotten about your fight with Vieri. We _will_ talk about it _tomorrow_ , whether you like it or not.”

~~~~

Leonardo is damn near startled out of his chair when he hears a soft, yet firm knocking on his door. He glances towards the nearest window- who can possibly be at his door at the crack of dawn?? He tiptoes towards the door, his way being washed in the soft orange-ish gold light of the flames dancing inside the few lanterns he’d lit.

“Leonardo? It’s me- Ezio!”

A smile tugs at the inventor’s lips, and without hesitation, he opens the door. On the other side stands his friend, who is looking a little worse for the wear- it doesn’t seem as if he’s slept a wink, and that black eye he’d earned during his fight with Vieri yesterday has only darkened. Though the latter is to be expected…

“Come in, come in!” Leonardo steps aside so Ezio can enter. He closes the door once his friend is inside, and then turns around, the question forming on his lips never quite leaving- as the Auditore has grabbed him by his doublet and his yanking him forward, crashing their mouths together.

It takes a full three seconds for Leonardo to comprehend what’s happening, and by that point, Ezio is already pulling away.

 _“Mi dispiace,_ Leo, I-”

Leonardo doesn’t wait for him to finish. His hands fly to the back of Ezio’s neck, and he pulls the man back in for another kiss. They stay like that, meeting each other with more soft, gentle kisses, before the _artista_ pulls back just a little bit and says, “Do not ever apologise for this, you _idiota._ Never apologise. Understand?”

Ezio doesn’t seem interested in replying, at least not verbally. He pushes the other man up against the nearest wall, and they lock lips once more.

~~~~

“Have you seen Ezio at all this morning?”

Giovanni lifts his gaze away from the papers he’s been signing, and his eyes meet Maria’s. “No, I have not. Why?”

“Annetta went upstairs to put away his laundry, and found that he was not in his room- let alone his bed,” Maria explains, her arms crossed. “I swear, if that boy is at it _again_ , I will personally cut off his-” She sees her husband struggling not to laugh, and she scowls. “This is not funny, Giovanni. He is your _son, per l'amor di Dio!”_

Giovanni covers his mouth with his hand and manages to swallow down his bubble of laughter for the time being. His features settle into a neutral expression as he replies calmly, “Do not worry, _amore mio-_ I think I know where Ezio is and what he is doing, and I have the distinct feeling it would not be wise to interrupt at this time.”


	4. My Door is Always Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Codex Page ~
> 
> Ezio, as Leonardo comes to find out, seems to feel the need to have an excuse to visit. So the painter decides to make it very clear that the man is welcome any time.

Leonardo tilts his head up and away from his canvas, blinking as he watches Ezio clamber into his workshop via the unlocked window. The _assassino_ drops down to the floor, boots hitting the wooden boards with a light _thud_. 

“Ah, Ezio!” The inventor pushes himself off his stool, a warm smile spreading across his lips as he quickly strides up to meet his friend. “So good to see you! What can I do for you, _amico mio?”_

Ezio offers him an awkward smile in return, and reaches into the folds of his robes, his hand fumbling around a bit before he triumphantly pulls out a familiarly shaped scroll. Leonardo is far too excited at the prospect of deciphering another Codex page to notice the inconsistencies with the scroll- at least, not right away. He practically snatches the rolled up parchment out of his friend’s hand, exclaiming, “You found another one- how _exciting!”_ The _artista_ unrolls the scroll, and his warm smile falls away, a frown taking its place. He turns his gaze away from the parchment and looks over at the Auditore- who is looking away from him, at a wall. “The parchment- it’s _blank.”_

“I know.”

Leonardo’s forehead creases just slightly, and he goes back to studying the parchment. “Hmm… perhaps Altaïr chose to use invisible ink?” He walks over to his worktable and spreads the scroll out further, so that he can see the whole page, all the while muttering under his breath. The inventor can feel Ezio’s eyes on him now. He tries to act like he doesn’t notice, and instead focuses on the Codex page in front of him. Leonardo runs his finger along the parchment, noting that it seems to be made from a different material than the other Codex pages that Ezio has brought him in the past. 

Additionally, the carvings on the metal knobs of each end of the scroll seem a bit… off. 

“Ezio?”

“Hmm?”

Leonardo pauses, turning his thoughts over in his head as he processes them one by one. “This is not a Codex page, is it?”

Ezio doesn’t respond. 

Leonardo turns around, looking at the _assassino_ expectantly. The man is staring at the wall again, and the _artista’_ s forehead creases further. “There is no ink on it, is there?”

“Well, the ink could have washed off in the canals,” Ezio mumbles lamely.

“There are so many reasons as to why that’s impossible, I do not know where to start.” Leonardo huffs when he sees that the Auditore still isn’t even looking at him. “First off, there should still be at least _some_ residual ink on the parchment- smeared, perhaps, but still there nonetheless. Although I suppose the lack of visible smears could be explained by invisible ink, but… secondly, this scroll is clearly very much dry, as are your robes.” The inventor takes a step towards Ezio, tilting his head as he regards the younger man in puzzlement. He’s not… angry. Just confused. Thoroughly confused, in fact.

“I…” Ezio appears to be struggling for the right words. Leonardo lifts his hand and settles it on the _assassino’_ s shoulder. 

“Ezio?”

“I missed you.” 

Leonardo’s eyes widen imperceptibly at the words, and his heart skips a beat or two. “You… missed me?”

_ “Sì.” _ Ezio is still not looking at him, and so the painter lifts his free hand to the other man’s cheek. He tilts the younger man’s face gently so they’re eye to eye. 

“Ezio.” Leonardo doesn’t hold the fondness back from his voice, he doesn’t pull his hands away from where they continue to rest. “You can come visit me anytime, _amico mio_. Even if you don’t have a Codex page for me to decipher. I… enjoy your company.”

There’s now something in Ezio’s eyes, something Leonardo can’t identify. “Truly?” The _artista_ doesn’t think he’s ever heard his friend sound so uncertain before, and his heart breaks. How long has Ezio desired to come visit him just for the sake of visiting? How long has Ezio felt the need to bring a Codex page just as an excuse to see him? The thought that his best friend might have felt this way for a long time breaks Leonardo’s heart, and he’s determined to make it clear to the man that he is welcome here any time, day or night, Codex page or not.

“Truly,” Leonardo repeats, his voice steady, unwavering. “I said it once, and I will say it again. My door is _always_ open for you, my friend.”

They stare at one another for several seconds, and a snake of doubt begins to slither in the back of Leonardo’s mind. It vanishes as soon as he finds himself being pulled into Ezio’s arms. The painter gladly returns the embrace with equal enthusiasm, and settles his head on the other man’s shoulder- closing his eyes, determined to savour this undoubtedly short hug.

But Ezio doesn’t pull away.

It’s minutes before they finally do start to retract from one another’s arms. Leonardo stops when he feels Ezio’s firm hands gripping his shoulders. He opens his mouth to question, only to close it when he feels the warmth of Ezio’s forehead pressing against his. He sees that the younger man’s eyes are shut, and that his expression is not only relaxed, but also… peaceful?

Leonardo can’t hold back the small smile that spreads across his lips, and he settles his hands on Ezio’s cheeks. They don’t do anything more than that- just maintaining the contact, taking in and savouring every second of it for as long as possible.

Leonardo knows what it means, what Ezio means with this tender gesture of affection. 

Of love.

And it means everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on having them kiss, but then when I got to where their foreheads are touching, I thought to myself, "This is perfect the way it is. I don't need to have them kiss here."


End file.
